Just Please Wake Up
by AtroquinineMyLove
Summary: Ema waits by his hospital bed, waiting for him to open his eyes. (Rated T for language and themes of attempted suicide)
1. Chapter 1

"Can you hear me? Of course you can't. That was a stupid question... sorry." Ema Skye was sat beside the hospital bed, trying to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. Klavier was unresponsive and attached to an oxygen mask. "Is it my fault? I... why didn't you talk to someone? Then this... wouldn't have happened. I... I never really hated you... quite the opposite actually. I love you."

Tears were now flowing freely down her cheeks.

"This is all my fault! I could've stopped this if I had just told you sooner! Why? Why?! Why the fuck did you do this?! You... you IDIOT!" She began to receive mixed feelings of pain, sadness and rage.

She dropped to her knees, holding onto his hand. She looked up, he still wasn't responding.

"P-Please... Klavier, please... wake up! I-I need you!" She lowered her head and sobbed into the palm of Klavier's hand.

She felt a very small and light movement of Klavier's hand move against her cheek. She moved her two fingers to his wrist and felt a very faint pulse.

"You're... alive?" She stood up and watched as his eyes slowly opened.

"E-Ema..." He carefully removed the oxygen mask so he could speak better.

She couldn't decided whether she wanted to hug him, or slap him and yell at him.

So she decided to do all three of those things.

Klavier felt the sharp sting of Ema's palm against his cheek.

"What the fuck were you thinking?! I can't believe you! Do you know how much pain I've been in thinking you were dead?! I couldn't sleep because I was up all night thinking about you, I didn't show up to work because I couldn't bear it! You think I don't care but I do! I fucking do, okay?! I fucking love you Klavier! Can't you see that?!"

Klavier was in shock and he felt a stabbing feeling of guilt. He didn't realise he'd effect her this much.

"I know. It was stupid. I shouldn't have done that. I know it doesn't seem good enough, but I'm sorry, I... I love you too, Ema."

After she calmed down, she threw her arms around him.

"I'm just... so glad... you're alive." She choked out in tears, she didn't want Klavier to see her cry but at this point she didn't care. She lifted her head and wiped her tears. "I..."

Klavier lightly moved his thumb against her cheek as she bowed her head and kissed him.

"Klavier... can you promise me something? Actually no, two things?"

"Anything."

"Okay, first, never, EVER do that again, ever, okay?" He nodded. "And second... talk to me next time. This could've been prevented if you spoke to someone first."

"I'm sorry."

"No more apologising. And I'm sorry for being kinda harsh on you." She rubbed his cheek where the red mark was from where she slapped him. "When you're well enough to be up and out of this place, let me know and I'll come and get you." She smiled.

He smiled back. "I will."

She kissed his forehead and turned to leave. "See you soon." She smiled as she left.

She never felt so relieved and happy at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

**This was originally going to be a one shot but people liked it so I'm writing a short second part :)**

 **Also shout out to MyDemons47 for all the awesome reviews! Thanks! :)**

* * *

"I'm just... really happy that you're here."

He gave a weak and forced smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just... I feel really bad for worrying you like that. What I did was stupid."

She shook her head. "I don't care. You're here now and that's all I care about but... why did you do it?"

"...I went to visit him in prison the other day. My brother."

"What happened?"

"I didn't want to go at first. I didn't want to face him yet. I know it's been over a year since it happened but I felt responsible for him being in there."

"He killed two people and attempted another, he made those choices, not you."

"I went to visit him. He's a terrible person who made terrible decisions, but he's still my brother, I don't speak to much of my family."

"What about your parents?"

Klavier stayed silent. Although his parents were still around, he didn't have the best relationship with them.

"I haven't spoken to them since then. They think I'm a traitor."

"Wait, you're telling me that your brother KILLS people and YOU'RE the traitor?!"

"He was the 'perfect son' until then. They accused me of doing it out of jealousy. They pretty much cut me out of their lives. Anyway, I went to visit him. He didn't resist to rub salt in the wound... kept talking about how I was the disappointment of the family. He told me I deserve to feel shitty about myself after allowing both of them to be sent to prison."

Ema didn't need to ask, she knew he was talking about Daryan as well.

"He _actually_ made me think it was all my fault. I can't believe I did what I did... because of what he said to me. I was so fucking stupid!"

Ema pulled him into a hug, she knew how much he would've been hurting. She felt a wreck when Lana was only _accused_.

"So I went home after and I... you know the rest."

"Apollo and Athena found you, they called me as soon as they called an ambulance for you. I honestly thought you were dead. Why didn't you talk to anyone? You're always so happy, no one would've known how you were really feeling."

"Thats exactly why I didn't tell anyone. I didn't want them to think I was weak."

"Klavier... no one's going to think you're weak for feeling like this. Two people who were close to you went to prison for murder, your parents blamed you, anyone would feel like this if that happened to them. Don't ever say that you're weak because you're not. Kristoph treated you terribly and doesn't deserve your pity. And I... I blamed you for Kristoph's doing. I feel awful, I'm so sorry."

"I've never faulted you for that. Thank you for talking to me. I needed that... I love you, Ema."

Ema looked at him in shock but she smiled at him. "I love you too."

She leaned in and closed the space between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She smiled against his lips and pulled away.

"I'm happy we could have this talk, too."


End file.
